memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
A Time for War, A Time for Peace
|pages = 384 |year = 2379 |ISBN = 0743491793 (paperback) ISBN 0743499972 (eBook) (Kindle) }} A Time for War, A Time for Peace is a Pocket TNG novel – the ninth and final novel in the A Time to… series – written by Keith R.A. DeCandido. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :On the cusp of their epic battle with Shinzon, many of Jean-Luc Picard's long-time crew were heading for new assignments and new challenges. Among the changes were William Riker's promotion to captain and his new command, Riker's marriage to Counselor Deanna Troi, and Dr. Beverly Crusher's new career at Starfleet Medical. But the story of what set them on a path away from the Starship ''Enterprise has never been told.'' :Until now. :Following the scandalous Tezwa affair, the Federation president's resignation forces an election, with the future of the United Federation of Planets to be determined by who emerges victorious from a hotly contested vote. But it is the fate of the entire galaxy that may actually be decided on Qo'noS, as the Federation embassy is seized by terrorists whose actions expose intrigue reaching the highest levels of Klingon government – and it will take all of Ambassador Worf's skills to keep the fragile Federation-Klingon alliance from collapsing. And while this potential intergalactic chaos looms, Commander Riker finds his plans for command and marriage soured by a brutal, high-level inspection of the ship from which the crew may not escape unscathed… :The epic miniseries comes to a shocking conclusion – one that will leave the ''Star Trek universe changed forever!'' Memorable quotes "They make these damn cups too small." : - Nanietta Bacco "Do you know what were the five words that scared me the most? 'Mr Scott, you have the conn'." "That's six words." : - Scotty and La Forge "This may be the last time we're all together. We've been through a lot. Q, Borg invasions. The Romulans coming out of their shell. A Klingon Civil War, the return of Kahless. The ''Phoenix flight. First contact with the Vulcans. And a terrible, terrible war. We've seen friends die, we've seen legends die. We've let friends go and seen new friends arrive. We've welcomed children into the world and we've let them go. And now we're all together one last time. A month from now, Worf, Deanna and I will be on the Titan, Beverly will be frightening interns at Starfleet Medical. Wes will be traveling again. We'll be moving on. But for fifteen years on two starships, we got to make history. And I just want to tell you all here and now that it has been the pleasure of my life to make that history with all of you. Now we get to make one last bit of history together."'' : - Riker, to the assembled Enterprise crew, past and present, at his and Deanna Troi s wedding Background information * This novel was originally planned to form a final duology to the series. After the series was cut down from twelve novels, what would have been A Time for War and A Time for Peace became a single novel, although it would also spawn the title. http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=2827702&postcount=32 * Author DeCandido, who also oversaw editorial duties on parts of the series, was extremely keen to write the story which explained Worf's return to Starfleet – "I made it abundantly clear that I would commit massive acts of homicide if I wasn’t the one". That it would be the last story in the series was based on a line in the script (ultimately cut from the final film) that Worf's return had been recent. ( ) * Cover by Zucca Design. Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard : Recalls his first meeting with Benjamin Sisko, ten years earlier (as seen in ). ; : Governor of Cestus III; runs in special Presidential election following the resignation of after the Tezwa crisis. External links * * |chrono = Yes |prevchrono = |nextchrono = }} cs:A Time for War, A Time for Peace Time for War